


Cuando pase el temblor

by LadyBW



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gotham City - Freeform, M/M, No Man's Land, No Man's Land (DCU)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBW/pseuds/LadyBW
Summary: El temblor se llevo muchas cosas, pero ellos siempre estarán el uno para el otro.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Cuando pase el temblor

**Author's Note:**

> Me encantan los comics de No Man's Land.  
Su historia sombría, y la forma que Batman tiene que recuperar un ciudad que, de por sí, ya era complicada de controlar en un pasado, ahora se vuelve un infierno que tiene que comenzar a comprender como la primera vez que se puso la capucha.  
Además de ver la batfamily reunirse me inspiró a escribir algo de Dick y Tim en un entorno demacrado y nostálgico de lo que antes era una ciudad bella (sin hablar de sus amigables habitantes) e iluminada.  
Espero que haya podido lograr mi cometido.

Lo que Gotham fue y ahora es. Antes una ciudad en altura, con arquitectura antigua. Ahora nada, escombros y polvo.

Había un constante olor que siempre hacía que recordará a Gotham. No importará cuantas veces uno intentará pensar en otra cosa, el aroma se escondía en sus fosas nasales insistentemente. Siempre recordaba el aroma a su ciudad. Aún hecha escombros y cenizas, podía olerlo como el perfume que su madre utilizaba antes de irse a trabajar. El de ella era dulce y embriagador. Gotham es anejada y robusta con toques picantes; un aroma único.

Todo gothamita podía reconocer como olía su hogar.

—Está oscureciendo. —Dick susurró observando el sol descender lentamente—. No llegaremos.

Tim dio una mirada al horizonte. Visualizó el mapa dentro de su mente y suspiró algo consternado. Volvió su mirada a Dick, quien ahora lo miraba detrás de las lentillas blancas, no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde su misión de Blackgate, y sus lesiones aún era algo que tomar con pinzas.

—Nuestras linternas dejaron de funcionar —respondió Tim palmeado su cinturón. No tenían equipos nocturnos, no había forma de que a travesarán la ciudad en aquellas condiciones.

—Será mejor que vayamos al plan B —aconsejó Dick.

En el peor de los casos el plan B era buscar un refugio y moverse al amanecer. La oscuridad absoluta y una ciudad balanceándose sobre un alfiler, era peligro indiscutible. Gotham se volvió una trampa de osos, esperando el pequeño toque para cerrarse y desgarrarte hasta los huesos.

—Vamos —habló una última vez Dick, dándole una mirada tranquilizadora al joven Robin.

* * *

El viejo edificio se había mantenido en pie a pesar de sus paredes agrietadas. Sus ventanas estaban destrozadas, ninguna de ellas mantenía un vidrio intacto, y un pesado escombro estaba obstruyendo la entrada principal. Era lo mejor que podían obtener dada las circunstancias.

Entraron a través del tercer piso utilizando sus cuerdas de rápel. La tufarada a tierra y humedad los azotó al instante, Tim frunció la nariz en un intento vago de alejar el olor de sus fosas nasales. Su primera impresión del departamento era la gran capa de polvo que cubría todos los muebles agitados y fuera de lugar; los espejos y ventanas habían estallado en pequeñas partículas filosas y algunos pedazos estaban distribuidos por todo el suelo. Tim miro el vidrio rajado que ondulaba con el viento, aún se mantenía pegado al marco de la ventana, amenazando por unirse a los demás trozos.

—Hogar, dulce hogar... —La broma de Dick caló un poco en el interior de Tim, haciendo que sus hombros perdieran la tensión ligeramente.

—Muy acogedor. —Tim respondió sardónico, logrando hacer que las comisuras de los labios del otro se elevarán.

—Puedes apostar por ello. —Dick palmeó con diversión el hombro del joven—. Revisa los accesos, yo revisaré y veré donde puedas acostar tu cabeza de princesa.

Tim rodeó los ojos y luego se alejó. El angosto pasillo daba a tres apartamentos más; las escaleras estaban obstruidas, el techo se vino abajo y, Tim olfateo el aire, parecía que nadie había perecido debajo de los escombros. Los otros apartamentos estaban iguales o en peor estado, Tim no encontró nada útil, quizás la ropa de cama, pero esta parecía que se estaba cayendo a trozos. Los insectos habían hecho su trabajo, y los fondos de armario no parecían tan encantadores de inspeccionar cuando tres cucarachas huyeron despavoridas.

El polvo se arremolinaba cada vez que movía demasiado las cosas, y la madera crujía bajo sus botas como gemidos lamentosos. Miró en los baños, la cerámica de los lavamanos e inodoros se agrieto y algunas partes se partieron en su totalidad esparciéndose en grandes trozos por el suelo. Solo dos de los baños poseían botiquín pero su estado estaba deplorable. Las vendas sucias y parecía que en algún momento se habían humedecido, y ahora estaban mohosas. Nada le servía, quizás un pequeño bote de antiséptico, lo demás estaba estropeado por la humedad.

Volvió al apartamento, Notó que Dick había corrido los muebles que pudieran estorbar, hacia los extremos de la habitación y, asombrosamente, se habia tomado la delicadeza de barrer los vidrios lejos del centro de la habitación. Podía ver las vetas de las cerdas de la escoba y el suelo libre de polvo.

—Alguien estuvo ordenando la casa... —habló lo suficiente alto para que Dick pudiera escucharlo. Al instante vio la cabeza del acróbata asomarse desde la habitación principal.

—Si, cariño, estaba esperando que vuelvas a casa —habló en un tono agudo, moviéndose vanidoso. Tim meneo la cabeza. Así era Dick.

—Las escaleras están obstruidas, supongo que es seguro —comunicó—. No encontré nada útil, solo bichos, polvo y... bueno, esto. —alzó para que el mayor pudiera ver el bote de antiséptico. Dick hizo un sonido de aprobación y volvió a esconder su cabeza dentro de la habitación.

Al no tener otra respuesta lo siguió. Dick estaba revolviendo el armario sin ningún temor de que algún bicho saliera de el. La cama estaba desnuda, notó que las sabanas desechadas estaban en una esquina en forma de bollo. Parecían más decentes desde aquel ángulo, pero sabía que debían tener un aspecto grisáceo y viejo.

—Hará algo de frío. ¿Has visto algo que no esté lleno de mugre? —preguntó sin mirarlo, mientras tiraba al suelo edredones harapientos.

—No realmente —contesto Tim, viendo una pequeña polilla volar lejos del ajetreo.

—Esta una de las zonas más adineradas, deberían de tener algo que no hayan desempaquetado —explicó, tirando cubrecamas y sabanas por igual.

—Iré a ver en la otra habitación. —Tim se acercó a la puerta hasta que el "no" de Dick lo detuvo.

—Solo es un pequeño estudio, no encontrarás nada que nos sirva. —Casi estaba seguro de escuchar la molestia escaparse entre sus dientes.

El más joven suspiró, intentando recordar si vio algo que sirviera. Al menos el colchón no parecía demasiado demacrado. Luego de tirar todo del armario, Dick se dio por vencido. No se molestó en levantar toda la ropa de cama y Tim no vio la necesidad de que lo hiciera, así que las dejaron ahí.

El sol dio su última mirada a la desgarrada ciudad, y la noche cayó. La habitación se oscureció, dejándolos por fin a su suerte en la vencida ciudad.

Tim, ya familiarizado con la idea de descansar allí, se quedó sentado en la cama mirando por el oscuro hueco de la ventana.

—Hey —llamó Dick suavemente. Se asustó un poco, él era silencioso o solo estaba demasiado dentro de su cabeza para escuchar los movimientos suaves—, ¿Tienes hambre? He encontrado algunas latas de sopa y verduras. —En su mano vio la forma cilíndrica de la lata—. Está un poco golpeada, pero nada importante.

Tim meditó, a veces creía que pensaba demasiado para su bien, en realidad todos lo decían. De todas formas, tenía algo de hambre.

—Claro, está bien —susurró.

Dick se sentó del otro lado de la cama mientras veía como su mano sacaba algo de su traje. Sus manos trabajaban con algún wing—ding para abrir la lata, casi se ríe, en realidad si se rio.

—Creo que B no estaría contento si ve el uso que le estas dando a eso —rio lo más bajo posible. El rostro del mayor se giró apenas, mientras su risa baja y tranquila retumbo armoniosamente en la habitación.

—Confió en que no le dirás al papá murciélago —murmuró. Y Tim se mordió el interior de las mejillas.

La situación era extraña, el estar con Dick siempre lo tranquilizaba de una u otra forma, pero también sentía como su cuerpo estaba alerta. Una mezcla demasiado extraña.

—Claro que no. —respondió. Dick le dio una mirada por unos segundos y volvió a trabajar en abrir la lata.

—Espero que este bueno. Ya sabes, no puedo ver la fecha de caducidad —le entregó la lata abierta. Tim gimió con pesar—. Es broma —pausó—, o no.

Se quedaron mirándose, hasta que Dick rio escondiendo la mitad de su rostro entre sus manos, mientras Tim intentó patearlo sin tirar el contenido del recipiente. Iba a odiarlo si le estaba dando algo caducado.

Para suerte de él, estaba bueno por lo menos. Dick también comió, así que si estaba caducado iban a sufrirlo por igual.

El sonido de los cubiertos provisorios golpeado contra el metal era lo único que llenaba el silencio de la noche. La ciudad en sí se había sumido en un mutismo ensordecedor, en su mente, nunca recordó tal tranquilidad. Siempre se escuchaban las lejanas sirenas de una ambulancia, los toques agresivos de los bocinazos, la música de los bares.

La muerte de la ciudad era silenciosa, como aquella que alguna vez grito tan fuerte que todos giraron su cabeza hacia ella, pero que nadie estiro su mano para ayudarla. Gotham lentamente se volvió muda y quieta. Muerta.

—¿Crees que podamos recuperarla? —Tim fijo su mirada en la ventana. El frío viento azotó y congelo sus mejillas descubiertas.

La respuesta tardó más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

—Espero que sí.

Una respuesta sin esperanzas, pero no desalentadora. Una respuesta real.

—Eso espero también —respondió vago.

Apenas logró terminar su porción, la amargura en su lengua le agrío el apetito. Dejo la lata a un lado y subió las piernas a la cama.

—Deberías dormir —recomendó Dick, levantándose sin producir sonido. Vio su mano extenderse hacia él esperando que le pase la lata vacía.

—No creo que pueda —apretó sus labios con desgano, mientras se inclinaba y cogía el pote vacío—. Aquí —entregó.

Dick no dijo nada más y desapareció entre la oscuridad de la otra habitación. No lo oía para nada, era tan silencioso que cuando volvió a aparecer en su vista sintió los pelos de su nuca erizarse.

El mayor pateó las sabanas sucias y subió a la cama lentamente, el colchón gimió mínimamente por el cambió de peso. Dick no se preocupó y se acomodó en el otro extremo.

—Deberíamos intentar dormir algo —volvió a decir—. No creo que B nos deje holgazanear por unas horas de sueño perdidas. —Los dedos de Dick se escurrieron hasta tocarlo, Tim se sobresaltó un poco.

Asintió, sin pensar que tal vez no lo vería, y lento se recostó en su lado de la cama poniendo algo de distancia entre ambos. Vio a Dick menear la cabeza y luego sus manos lo acercaron a su cuerpo.

—Hace frío, Babybird, no seas tímido —susurró burlón el héroe de Blüdhaven.

Tim mordió una sonrisa.

—Siempre buscando una excusa.

—¿Para qué? —cuestionó Dick.

—Para abrazar —contestó.

—No necesitó excusas contigo —río, apegando su cuerpo con el Robin—. Tú si las necesitas.

La cabeza de Tim se inclinó confundido.

—¿Y eso que significa? —caviló Tim, sintiéndose observado y nervioso. Dick siempre le gustaba estar cerca, demasiado cerca.

Una risa baja y eso fue toda su respuesta que obtuvo.

No intentó descubrirlo, y se quedaron callados escuchando las respiraciones del otro. Sabía que el acróbata no dormía, su respiración era pausada, pero controlada con precisión.

—No estás durmiendo —murmuró Dick apegando su rostro a su cuero cabelludo.

—Ni tú —respondió.

—No, cariño. —Otra vez la barata actuación de voz.

Soltó una risa débil alzando la cabeza un poco para mirar a Dick.

—El silencio... es incómodo —reflexiono Tim, frunciendo un poco los labios. Los dedos de Dick comenzaron a dar pequeñas vueltas en su hombro.

—Lo es, nunca pensé que diría algo así —dijo Dick, su mente parecía ida a otro lugar.

El silencio permitía que su mente mudará a sus propios pensamientos, donde su voz se preguntaba millones de cosas a la vez, todas cada vez más preocupantes. Intentaba solucionar una pregunta y luego venia otra y otra, que lo posicionaba en un escenario más fatídico que el anterior.

—Shh... —El susurro lo asustó un poco a Tim. Los dedos de Dick acariciaron lentamente detras de su cuello, haciendo un suave masaje, mientras que su otro brazo lo abrazaba por los hombros.

Por primera vez, Tim sintió la tensión en sus músculos al tener su puño presionado con fuerza, como si retuviera algo con fiereza.

—Lo sie...

—Shh... —volvió a repetir sin dejarlo terminar su disculpa.

Con algo de vergüenza se mordió la mejilla, mirando la figura oscura de su mano, ahora floja, que rozaba levemente el cuerpo contrario.

El viento aulló en la calle y una ráfaga fría entro por la ventana, después de todo sería una noche fría.

Otra vez sintió el potente olor a humedad meterse en su nariz, no frunció la nariz, dejo que su olfato se acostumbrara a el olor, mientras cerraba los ojos metiéndose en otro tipo de oscuridad que los rodeaba a ambos.

Los dedos de Dick seguían masajeando con suavidad los tensos nudos atrapados en su trapecio, suspiró con algo de satisfacción cuando un nudo en particular se desarmaba bajo los hábiles dedos.

El cálido aliento que se enterraba en su cabello, hacia que los vellos de su brazo se erizaran en respuesta al calor. Sabía que ambos estaban demasiado cerca para lo normal que habitualmente compartían, de todas formas, su mente no encontraba razones por las cual retirarse ante la densa fuente de calor que lo rodeaba.

—Estaremos bien —sintió el movimiento de los labios de Dick sobre su cuero cabelludo. Si no lo hubiera sentido estaba seguro que las palabras se habrían perdido en la oscuridad—. Siempre lo estaremos.

—Dick.

Intento que su mente formulara algo más, una respuesta coherente con las intenciones de ánimo del mayor.

El movimiento de los dedos gráciles se detuvo, el calor lo abandono por un segundo para sentirlo debajo de su mandíbula. El corazón de Tim retumbó, y casi pensó que el mundo se había detenido en seco. No estaba seguro si algo más podía haber salido de sus finos labios.

Ligero como una pluma, sintió el peso húmedo de los labios, apretarse en su sien muy cerca del nacimiento del cabello. Un beso casto, lo suficiente atrevido para que el aliento golpeara la concha de la oreja y casi sintiera el roce suave de la piel humedecida.

Todo su cuerpo se volvió caliente como un incendio forestal y su mente se avergonzó al sentir el picor del sudor saliendo por sus poros.

—Descansa, cariño —susurró con suavidad enterrando la nariz en el cabello oscuro de Tim.

Demasiado cerca de su piel, demasiado cerca de todo.

Sorprendentemente, el cansancio se sobrepuso a los múltiples y alborotados pensamientos de ansiedad, como si un velo de relajación se posará sobre ellos.

Y antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño, escuchó, por primera vez, el latido suave en el ensombrecido silencio de Gotham.

Ambos durmieron, olvidándose, por un momento, la ciudad hecha escombros que los abrazaba en una súplica de ayuda.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
